


Secrets are meant to be hidden

by astasimpp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secrets, more ppl that I didn't tagged, not so sad as the tags make it I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astasimpp/pseuds/astasimpp
Summary: Tsukishima had a tuff life in Highschool. He planned on leaving everyone and everything behind and start a new life. But as he saw the person he didn't wanted to see for ever in his life, all the regrets and memories came back up. Can he hide the truth until the very end, or is it seeking out little by little?WARNING: 1ST CHAPTER IS BORING AF
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you know, that we're getting an exchange student? I'm ao excited. I hope they're hot." Oikawa was as talketive as always. "What about Iwaizumi-san?" Akaashi chuckled. Oikawa brabbled all kind of excuses and Tsukishima just rolled his eyes.

That's how his life was at the moment, a normal life, for a normal boy going to college for his second simester. He had a lovingly boyfriend, two bestfriends and good grade. It couldn't be more perfect. For a second he could even forget his past, well. Just for a second though. Tsukki sighted and continued eating his gross strawberry shortcake in the canteen.

____________________________________

The libary was quite, as expected and the only one's there where Akaashi and Tsukishima, and of course a few students. Both enjoyed the silence sometimes and Oikawa had another lecture, so they took the oppurtunity and went to the place with the least noice on campus. 

Tsukishima was about to flip to the next page of one book, as strong arm wrappred around his body. Tsukki yelleb at the sudden touch, before he smelled the cologne and relaxed immediately. "You scared the fuck out of me, geez," he whispered after he got a warning glance from the old lady at the counter. "Sorry. We wanted to surprise you," Kuroo whispered back. 

Tsukki turned to his left to see, that Bokuto rappred his arms exactly the same way on Akaashi as Kuroo did. A small chuckle left the blondes lips and Kuroo vbegann to smile. Kuroo embraced Tsukki and gave him a small kiss on the lips as he turned his head to meet him. "I love you," Kuroo groaned. "I love you too, Tetsu."

Kuroo hummed satisfied and took the seat next to his boyfriend, as Bokuto did the same thing. "So, any plans for today?" Akaashi asked sweetly. "Tripple date," Kuroo and Bokuto shouted at the same time. Akaashi hummed in agreement and Tsukki said, that he'd text Oikawa if he had time on the weekend. "I'm bored," Bokuto huffed. "Same, bro," Kuroo joined.

"Then do something else?" "are you telling me to go away baby?" Kuroo's eyes were big now. Tsukki couldn't help but smile at the fake show Kuroo deliverd and kissed him on the cheeck. "I would never ask yohu to leave." 

They spend their rest of the time in the libary and Oikawa and Iwaizumi joined not long ago.

_______________________________________

The date was nice. They watched a cliched romance film in wich Oikawa ended up crying for the most stupid reason, followed by ramen and a lot of funny jokes and snarky remarks from both Iwaizumi and Tsukishima to their boyfriends. It was more of a hang out than a tripple date, but it seemed like either they didn't cared, or just ignored it. 

It was already 2am and they agreed to call it a night. They headed to their dorms and seperated at the second floor. Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Bokuto bid their last goodbyes and went to the fourth floor. Tsukishima was happy he had no lecutres on sundays, meaning he could sleep the hole day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hEY HEY new chapter I think I'll post once a week for the following updates if I'm not too busy with school 
> 
> N e wAYs enjoy :)

It was quiet. Too quiet. Also, they were almost no people in the lecture. It wa supposed to start 11 minutes ago. "I hate it when professors are late. They shout at us when we show up 2 minutes after class starts, but it's okay if they don't show up for 11 fucking minutes," Tsukki thought loud. Akaashi sighted and begann writting something on his phone.

Another 2 minutes passed by and Tsukishima put his headphones on. Some random song was playing and he closed his eyes, moving his leg to the beat. He was almost falling asleep as someone tapped his shoulder. He took of his headphones to look at Akaashi. "What?"

Akaashi pointed to the front and as Tsukishima followed his gaze, his breath caught. With big eyes Tsukishima looked at the green haired male. The memories that he so desperate tried to ignore came back, followed by a wave of hattered. He didn't wanted to see him, not ever again. The blond knew, what he did was wrong in more than one way, but he betrayed him.

"Attention class, we've got a new student," she looked at the male next to her. "Please, intruduce yourself young man."

"Uhm, my name's Yamaguchi Tadashi, I'm 21 and an exchange student from Japan. Nice to meet you." Yamaguchi offered a small smile and looked around to find a seet, but as he saw Tsukishima he froze. Their eyes met and he wasn't able to move, nor speak. Yamaguchi looked away, rather fastly, guilt building in his guts. "You okay?" Akaashi asked Tsukki.

The blond snapped and answered, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Thanks" and the lesson started. Yamaguchi took the seat behind Tsukki and he could feel the piercing look on his back the hole time. 

Finally, it was over. He packed his things as fast as he could, leaving a surprised Akaashi behind. Fuck, Tsukki was in deep shit. Nobody should find out what happened two years ago. He shouderd at the thought and made his way to the toilette. Right now he needed a place to think and he couldn't think of any other considering the fact he didn't wanted to meet anyone he knew atthe moment.

"We need to talk." Tsukishima froze. He had almost reached the toilette. He pretended he didn't heard it and continued walking as if nothing was wrong. "Tsukki we need to-" 

Yamaguchi couldn't finish his sentence as Tsukishima interrupted him. "Dont, ever call me that again. Leave me alone, there's nothing we need to talk about. Keep your distance, Yamaguchi," he spitted the last words in his face and left. How could he do that to him?

Thinking he could just come up and say they needed to talk, as if he did nothing wrong. Maybe Tsukishima overreacted, but he felt betrayed. Betrayed from his once best friend who left him alone at the hardest times. He could feel hot tears build in his eyes and he whipped them away with his hand. He wished he had never done it.

But he couldn't escape the past and he knew. "Where were you? I was looking for you." Akaashi looked at Tsukishima with a stoic face. "Toilette," Tsukki answered briefly. It was clear he didn't wanted to continue the conversation so Akaashi nodded. They went to the canteen, their boyfriends already waiting for them.

Kuroo asked a few questions since Tsukki looked a bit off but left it at that. 

________________________________________

Days past. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. 2 Months has passed since Yamaguchi tried to talk to Tsukki and nothing happened between them after that. Tsukki was still anxious that someday, the truth will be announced and everyone will hate him. But he somehow managed to not be so obvious

Tsukishima snuggled deep into Kuroo's chest and hummed satisfied. They were watching a film but neither of them really paid attention. They just enjoid the quality time they could get with their boyfriend.

A knock was heard from the outside at the door and it was opened not a second later. Tsukishima frowned at the sight of Oikawa. Don't get him wrong, he really loved his best friend, but he could be awfully annoying at times.

"What do you want, Kawa?" Oikawa got straight to the point. "There's a party next tomorrow. Keiji and Bokuto already agreed to come, so?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He hated parites. What are they even good for? To expose people sure, but what other reason is there to attend? "Of course we're going. If Bokuto's going, I need to, too. That's the bro-code," Kuroo spoke proudly.

"I don't wan to Tetsu. You know I hate them," Tsukki said lazily, not wanting to continue the conversation. "Come on baby, do it for me. Please?" Kuroo looked at him with puppy eyes and Tsukki just couldn't resist. In the end, he rolled his eyes and agreed. "Nice all settled. Keiji and Kei are going with me," Oikawa said and rushed out the door, not wanting to interrupt more than he already did.

"I love you Kei," Kuroo whispered. "I love you too," Tsukki answered and kissed him on the forhead. Kuroo emberassed him in his arms and they slept together, film still playing and curled up in each others warmth.

_______________________________________________

"This is what you're going to wear?" Oikawa asked dissapointment written all over his face. "What do you mean? I dress like that everyday." Tsukki looked at himself and back to Oikawa. He was wearing a whine red hoodie from Kuroo, a black oversized band T-Shirt and denim pants.

"There's nothing wrong with how you dress Kei. You look good," Akaashi said calmly. Tsukishima huffed unamused and started wearing his shoes. "Studipkawa," Tsukishima mumbled over his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tsukishima shrugged and gave him a lazy smirk. "Stop. You're turning more and more to Kuroo." Akaashi shook his head and sighted as fake as he could. "Shut up."

"Let's go!" Oikawa shouted. "Ew, I can smell enthusiasm even from far away." "Mean! Tsukki!" Oikawa glared at the tall one who just looked more annoyed by the nickname. "Don't call me that." Akaashi pushed them out of the door, telling them they should hurry or else they're going to be late.

The bus ride was rather calm and when they arived, they already saw their boyfriends waiting for them at the entrance. To say the house was big was a huge understatement. It seemed more like a Villa than a house with huge columns in front of the building. Once they greeted their boyfriends they went in.

It was already 9PM and Tsukishima didn't expect anything else. People were lying on couches, but mostly on the floor, already, some were dancing their asses off, others were at the mini bar and the rest couldn't bee seen because they was more than one floor. "I hate that he's rich." Tsukki turned around to look at Oikawa. "You're as rich as him Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said and hit his boyfriend playfully.

"God you can be so dump sometimes. Ushijima isn't even richer than you. If you and your parents had a good rela-"

"Let's end it here," Akaashi quickly cut Tsukki's sentece. A new song was playing and Kuroo and Bokuto immediately started singing along. Tsukki couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend's lame dance moves and gave off a snarky comment, wich was probably wasn't even heard because of the loud music. 

He looked to his left, just to find out, that only Akaashi was left over. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were already dancing, grinding their bodies together like horny teenagers

"Disgusting," Tsukishima said louldy enough for Akaashi to hear as he wrinkled his Nose. The other laughed and they looked for a less busier place to sit.

______________________________________________

It was loud. It volume didn't increase but Tsukki felt as if his head would pop off every second and roll on the floor. He cleary drank to much. Another reason why Tsukishima hated parties; he couldn't hold his liquor. He was a total lightweight for his height.

He didn't know where the others were and once he made his way to the couch with Akaashi and drank a few shots, he dissapeard, probably playing some drinking game where Bokuto dragged him into. Kuroo showed his face once or twice but left again. He was almost sure Oikawa was having sex with Iwaizumi in some nasty corner but it wasn't like he cared anyways.

Tsukishima made his way to the bathroom as he felt the urge too pee. It was probably around 2AM or something and he wished he could just skip class in a few hours. He opened the door, but it was locked. "Are you kiddi-"

The door lock opened and the person who came out made Tsukishima's stomach twist and turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a shitty end ik hehe 
> 
> feel free to leave kuddos and comments feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so hear me out, I haven't been posting on my first story rn but I seriously don't even know if I wanna continue it or nah bc I just made it out of no where if yk what I mean 
> 
> but N e waYS
> 
> enjoy :)

Yamguchi froze in place. Of all people, he didn't expected his once best friend to attempt a party. Tsukishima was sure as hell not ready for another confrontation with green -nish haired male so he was already on his way to leave.

The urgde to pee suddenly gone. Before his brain could even interact, Yamaguchi held on to Tsukishima's wrist to get a hold of him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Yamaguchi was still hurt to know, that these words were directed at him, but he wanted to clear things up. "No, we need to talk," he insited. "You and I definetly don't need to talk. What do you want to talk about anyways, huh? "How you betrayed me? Or how you just left me without any explanation? I serously don't see any reason for us to be talking, so-"

A kiss. Tsukishima was interrupted by a kiss and if he knew what would happen after that, he would've never in his life let himself perusade to going to this house party.

Before he could have even react, Yamaguchi pulled his lips away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tsukishima felt wrong, just wrong. He had zero interest in Yamaguchi. He had Kuroo and he was very much happy with him.

"Why are you doing this?! Coming into my life, thinking everything will be alright, even though you know exactly what you have done, even having the guts to fucking kiss me, even though you know I have boyfriend I care for and love more than myself."

Yamaguchi was at loss for words. He indeed knew, that Tsukishima had a boyfriend, but something in him wanted to ignore it. He so disperately wanted him, but he couldn't. Yamaguchi loosend the grip of Tsukishima's hand and he took the opportunity to run away.

The tears already started flowing. He felt so bad for Tetsu having a boyfriend like him. Why didn't he pushed away? Would thing have been better if he did? No, he cleary couldn't pull away. It was all so sudden.

He almost tripped over the stairs and drunk people but he couldn't care less in this moment. Tsukishima took a deep, shaky breath before thinking logically.

They were alone, he believed, so nobody saw them. At least, that's what he's thinking. If nobody saw it, then nobody would tell Kuroo, wich means no break up for Tsukki. "Yeah, that must be it," he whispered to himself.

"What's what?"

Tsukishima froze, breath going quiker than usual. He turned around to see Hinata looking at him. Calm down, he told himself. "None of your buisness." He managed to bring up a snarky comment in that kind of situation, but Tsukishima really hadn't any time to be proud of himself.

He wanted to get out of this situation and this conversation so he asked a counter question. "Shouldn't you be with Kageyama right now, Shrimp?"

Tsukishima didn't wait to see Hinata's response, nor himself because he just turned around and left. Better for the ginger head, he didn't wanted to face his boyfriend as much as Tsukki didn't wanted to face Kuroo right now.

______________________________________________________

3 weeks has passed since the houseparty at Ushijima's and a lot would happen from now on.

Oikawa lives in fear. Just because he doesn't shows it, doesn't mean he isn't. What he did was more than wrong and he wished he could go back in time if he could. He was coming out from his last lecture this day as a tall man approved him.

"What?" "I want to see you again."

Oikawa's mood sank immediatly. "I don't want to." Ushijima's eyebrows twiched but he didn't made any kind of sign to move. Oikawa ignored him and made his way back to his dorm, where he originally wanted to go.

He opened the door with his key and slammed the door shut. Is he so fuckign dense to not notice I hate him? "Woah, what's wrong?"

Akaashi's head popped out the kitched and Oikawa sighted. "Ushijima's annyoing. How can he be so fucking dense? Isn't it claer that I-"

"Okay, okay. I don't think we need a hole novel of your day. Calm down and drink some tea, sheesh." Tsukishima lazily held his tea cup and Oikawa wondered if it spilled if he continued holding it like that.

"Shut it." Oikawa wen to his room, ignoring both of his roomates before texting his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter sorry sorry but next chapter will include new characters so be excited lmao
> 
> also feel free to comment and leave kiddos I'm always happy for criticisms :)


End file.
